Black and Gold
by Frozen Obsidian
Summary: 50 sentences on Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. SasuNaruSasu obviously.


My first fanfiction in a long time. I hope it isn't too bad...

I think it's a tad TOO sappy. But I tried.

I don't like the title, but I couldn't think of any other one... Sigh. My titling skills are completely gone.

**Summary : **50 sentences on Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. SasuNaruSasu obviously.

**Disclamer: **If I owned the Naruto-verse, it would be very, very, very yaoi-filled.

**Black and Gold**

x-x-x-x--x--x--x--x-x-x-x

**1. Please**

Naruto is not exactly what one would call mannerly, and neither is Sasuke, but they don't really care; Pleases and Your Welcomes were excessive anyway.**  
**

**2. Thank You**

Naruto lives a pretty rude lifestyle, not that he cares very much, but when Sakura's glaring out of the corner of her eye at him and Sasuke's staring at him with the glare of Doom, he mutters out a 'Thank You' to the glaring Gondaime.

**3. Manners**

Naruto thinks that sometimes Sasuke nags him too much on 'Proper Etiquette', but Sasuke's a hypocrite, it couldn't be proper etiquette to always give monosyllabic answers instead of a full sentence, especially when he's telling the other _I Love You._

**4. Barbaric**

It was barbaric, the way Naruto gulped down the ramen like he was starving, but he supposes it isn't that bad, at least it makes Naruto's stomach a better pillow.

**5. Violent**

They were a violent couple, not because they didn't care, but it was just how they functioned; they weren't Naruto and Sasuke if they didn't fight and argue every single day; the residents of Konoha would probably have some kind of nervous fit if they didn't hear the regualr shouts and threats issuing from various areas of the village.

**6. Kind**

Sometimes, Sasuke thinks Naruto is too kind, but then he realizes that maybe that was what drew him to Naruto in the first place.

**7. Sweet**

Naruto hands him a lollipop on Valentine's Day and Sasuke looks at him and says _I don't like sweets_, but when Naruto shows those goddamned kicked puppy eyes, Sasuke sighs and takes it anyway, muttering dobe under his breath.

**8. Sour**

Naruto doesn't like the big tomatoes that Sasuke eats, they're sour and he doesn't like it, but he does like the small cherry ones that taste sweet, too bad Sasuke didn't appreciate them as much as the larger ones; he decides that he had better teach the bastard to appreciate them then.

**9. Salty**

The first time Naruto cooks a proper meal, Sakura nearly chokes since it's so salty and even Kakashi is looking at the mess dubiously, but Sasuke simply sighs and eats some of it before fixing them all a proper meal; when the other two leaves, they eat every bite with some _creative methods._

**10. Bitter**

The second time Naruto cooks a proper meal, it's somehow too bitter although the recipe didn't actually call for anything bitter in the first place, and with the way the steaming heap of _something _still seems to be moving sluggishly, not even Sasuke can gulp down a bite.

**11. Gourd**

When Sasuke fought Gaara for the first time, it was also the first time that Naruto really felt afraid for Sasuke, he hadn't felt nervous when they were fighting Haku, it was just adrenaline and rage.

**12. Ribbon**

The cards Sasuke receives every year are decorated with bows and frills and drenched in perfume; he tosses them all away and just curls closer to the snoring Naruto.

**13. Red**

Naruto is fascinated by the red of Sasuke's Sharingan, it's so dangerous and deadly yet so beautiful, sometimes he watches them so hard he nearly forgets to move.

**14. Blue**

Naruto's eyes are the brightest blue and Sasuke loves them and hates them because they're so bloody bright, just the opposite of him, but then again, they say opposites attract.

**15. Sea**

Sasuke snorted as Naruto emptied his stomach over the edge of the boat, apparently the idiot still gets sea-sick even after having to travel by boat for the past three years.

**16. Land**

It was a repetitive dance, kick, punch, dodge, strike, parry, move, whirl, throw and repeat, but it was their anchor to land, and that was why they never stopped.

**17. Sky**

Naruto's eyes remind Sasuke of the sky and he feels as if he's flying sometimes when he stares deep into the blond's eyes.

**18. Sun**

Sasuke sometimes mused that Naruto was the sun and he was the shadow cast, but Naruto never let him go further with that, distracting him by _other activities._

**19. Moon**

Naruto supposes sometimes that if he was the sun then Sasuke would be the moon, beautiful, enticing and practically unattainable.

**20. Star**

The stars are bright the night Sasuke leaves and Naruto feels like they're mocking him.

**21. Cloud**

They never did much of the silly first stages of romance like looking up at the clouds and defining their shape, they skipped right into the serious stages.

**22. Fluffy**

"No." mutters Sasuke as Naruto holds up a small puppy as golden as Naruto's hair, and Naruto pouts and whines, "But he's so cute and fluffy!"

**23. Marshmallow**

Sasuke eventually relents and they have a dog, and the next problem presents itself, naming it, but Sasuke is sure as hell that Naruto isn't having that honor, because if he was having a dog, the dog wouldn't be called _Marshmallow._

**24. Soft**

Sasuke's hair is soft, muses Naruto, which was surprising since it should be gelled up to remain in his signature duck butt hairstyle.

**25. Hard**

Sasuke's eyes are cold the next time that they meet, and Naruto nearly forgot to breathe.

**26. Stone**

Sasuke's been called many names, like Ice-Bitch, Teme, Asshole, Stone-cold, Pretty Boy and so on, but he refused to be called Sasu-chan.

**27. Silk**

Sasuke groans as Naruto manages to rip up another pair of silk sheets, he really had to have a talk with the idiot about how these things cost money and if you would insist on buying silk sheets, at least stop ripping them within the span of a week.

**28. Expensive**

Naruto occasionally agonizes that he can't afford to buy Sasuke things as nice as Naruto believes the other deserves, but all Sasuke does is murmur dobe, and that's that.

**29. Cheap**

Even though Sasuke has the Uchiha fortune, he can be cheap about certain things, but Naruto couldn't ever accuse him of being cheap about anniversary gifts when he receives a year's worth of coupons to Ichiraku's.

**30. Grocery**

Naruto doesn't like grocery shopping, but he goes anyway because if he didn't, Sasuke would only buy six cups of Ramen for a week!

**31. Rare**

Their particular brand of love is rare when it's mixed with blood, punches, insults and a mutual love, but they don't much care.

**32. Common**

It was common knowledge in Konoha that Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were the noisiest couple in Konoha for several reasons: They fought every Sunday, they fought every other day, and the make-up sex that ensues was _loud_.

**33. Peasant**

Naruto pities the client who referred to he and Sasuke as peasants, though he found the way that Sasuke had burnt the man's hair to be an improvement.

**34. Castle**

The first time they kiss it was in a creepy castle overlooking the sea with a fifty-foot drop to said sea; their client promptly fainted when she saw them; the Gondaime wasn't sure what to think when the same client tried to book the two, again and again and again.

**35. Hut**

Another first is when they first had sex in a hut in the woods when they were separated from Kakashi and Sakura during a mission, when the other two found Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura had a nosebleed and Kakashi simply smiled and said it was about time.

**36. Straw**

It was the last straw, decided Sasuke, when he woke up to all his tomatoes gone and all the ramen mysteriously missing, but when Naruto serves up Ramen with Tomatoes, Sasuke smiles, just a bit, and decides that Naruto can have another chance.

**37. Scarecrow**

Kakashi was going to die, thinks Sasuke as he spots _another _camera in his bedroom.

**38. Crow**

Sasuke almost swore that Konoha was filled with nothing but perverts, man or animal, the crow outside their window was staring at them, he swore it, but Naruto just laughed and said to stop being so paranoid.

**39. Black**

But when the crow was always outside their window when they were having sex, even Naruto started to get suspicious.

**40. White**

Sasuke looks good in white, muses Naruto, and decides to try and persuade him to wear it more.

**41. Pure**

Sasuke knows that their not pure, ninja's never are, death and blood stain their hands, and it just isn't clean anymore, but when Naruto smiles in that way, Sasuke can't bring himself to care.

**42. Taint**

Sasuke's scared to taint Naruto, to let his anger and hate darken Naruto, so he tries to stay away, but it figures that Naruto will ignore all his hard work and come right up to him again.

**43. Dark**

Naruto likes Sasuke's eyes, so black and deadly, but he likes them best when their happy.

**44. Light**

Naruto groans and tries to turn the alarm clock off as the sunlight streams through the window, the still asleep form of Sasuke curled against him for once; the Uchiha usually woke up at the crack of dawn.

**45. Grey**

It's a moral grey area, to kill to protect the one you love, but both of them will do it, because that's the way of a ninja.

**46. Fade**

Sakura sometimes feels an irrational pang of jealousy when she sees Sasuke and Naruto together, because she feels like she's fading into the background, but then she shakes her head and forgets all about it.

**47. Vanish**

Naruto's heart clenches when Sasuke's eyes dull and fade when Sasuke had protected him with his own body, and then the Kyuubi reared its head.

**48. Death**

Death was a part of being a ninja, they were supposed to deal with it and just move on, but Sasuke doesn't think he'll be able to do just that when blood sprays out of Naruto's chest,

**49. Life**

Life is so fragile, so easy to end, so easy to kill, but so hard to bring into existence, Sasuke knows, but Naruto just smiles and slings his arm around his shoulders, and Sasuke just smiles to himself and think that it doesn't really matter.

**50. Love**

L-O-V-E, just four letters, but it was the best thing that Sasuke or Naruto had ever felt.

o-o-o-o-o--o--o--o-o-o-o-o

Please tell me what you think.

~Obsidian


End file.
